


And When I Fall

by sugarasuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Getting Together, I get second-hand embarrassment rereading this, Insanely cliche oh my god, M/M, Mad homosexual, One Shot, Seriously this is really short thank u, This Is STUPID, This is written in Tsukki’s perpective btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarasuno/pseuds/sugarasuno
Summary: When I fall harder than before, can I reject the means of the universe? And when I fall for the universe while it’s right in front of me, what else can I do but wish it were with me forever? And when I fall for the universe, Will it catch me?God, I fucking hope it will.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	And When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> HI AO3 FIRST FIC IVE ACTUALLY FINISHED WOOOOO anyways if anyone even reads this i hope u enjoy!!! The amount of fluff I’ve managed to fit into this is overwhelming honestly it lowkey makes me #cringe ,, BUT STILL it’s not a bad one shot so I hope u like it!! It’s incredibly short too, expect to be finished reading in like five minutes HELP
> 
> ALSO MY TWITTER IS @sugarasuno FOLLOW ME IF U HAVE TWITTER OK ENJOY

Yamaguchi is always wearing his earphones.

It used to always be me wearing them, just me. But now I guess it was Yamaguchi’s turn to not listen to the world.

What are you listening to day and night, Yamaguchi? Will you one day let me know?

I think I’d like to know.

… One day.

He removes his earphones from his head, looking embarrassed. His current expression isn’t doing anything good for my curiosity. He looks up at me. I look back down to my computer. Nonchalant. Yep. Was not just staring at him for a good five minutes.

“Sorry Tsukki, I was listening to music while working. I’m being boring, aren’t I?” He says to me. Nervous.

“You’re not being boring, idiot. We came here to study, and that’s what we’re doing.”

“Yeah, but you probably thought we would talk more, right? Study dates with friends usually never go as planned.”

“Well I guess our study dates are different than most.”

“Are you saying we’re… like… built different?”

I choke on my coffee. I cannot tell if Yamaguchi is making a joke right now or being serious. I laugh anyways.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” I say through broken laughs.

He smiles. He smiles like I am the only person in the world. I wish he didn’t do that. I keep getting my hopes up.  
He laughs too. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

“I feel like we’ve been studying for hours, do you want to do something else?” I say.  
WHY DID I SAY THAT. THIS IS A STUDY DATE NOT AN ACTUAL FUCKING DATE.

“UGH, yes please. I don’t think I can look at my essay anymore today without wanting to pull out my hair.” He replies.

“What do you want to do?”

“Hmm… can we go to the park? The one with the really pretty tree.”

“Sure, why there?”

“The scenery is nice.”

“It calms you down?”

“It calms me down.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

The park is not as crowded as I expected, which is a good thing. Actually, everything about this scenario is freakishly perfect. The sun is out, the blue sky is painted with sketches of clouds, the tree Yamaguchi adores is in full bloom and is lightly letting its leaves float to the ground.

It’s terrifying how perfect everything is right now.

“Wow, there’s no one here. It’s such a nice day too!” He says happily.

“Guess this beautiful day is reserved just for us.” Yamaguchi looks away.  
“... Yeah. Just for us.”

We sit under the tree and talk for a few minutes. We can talk about anything. We talked about our old days back in high school, when we played volleyball together. We talked about my interest in dinosaurs. Yamaguchi likes to phrase it as an ‘obsession’. We talked about space and time. The alignment of the planets. The millions of stars floating above our heads.

“You know, you’re kind of like the universe, Yama.”

He stutters a little. “What?”

“I mean,” I start, “your freckles. Aren’t they kind of like stars?”

He looks at me blankly. I desperately try to save my lame analogy.

“And- some of your freckles are bigger than others, right? It’s like those are planets.”

“Are you…” Yamaguchi stutters again. “Are you saying I’m your universe?”

I think I’m blushing. I can't really tell anymore. I always feel my chest tighten whenever I’m with Yamaguchi, I’ve gotten used to the feeling. “I mean, I guess? Your face literally is like a mini universe. And, you’re here with me…”

There he goes again. Just staring at me.

I cough. “I’m kind of hungry.” I say. 

I’m not. I just need to get out of here before I kiss him. “I’ll walk to the corner shop. Do you want anything?”

“Oh, I can just come with you-”

“No need. Don’t want anyone taking our spot.”  
“...”

“... So, do you want anything?”

“If they have fries.”

“Sure.”

I didn’t want to leave Yamaguchi waiting there by himself, but I really need to clear my head right now. I seriously can’t expect him to like me back, and I’m sure he wouldn’t want to ruin a friendship by being with me… romantically. And who would I be to confess something like that to him? I don’t want to pressure him into thinking he has to like me. What kind of friend would I be? Yamaguchi deserves someone who can make him feel a way that I’m not sure I could do. He deserves someone that isn’t me.  
It’s best I keep this to myself.

I walk back to our spot and I see Yamaguchi. His earphones are in again. It’s been weeks since he’s started wearing those things more frequently than I do. What has he been listening to? And how come every time he listens, his face looks pained?

“What are you listening to?” I say. I didn’t mean to ask. I don’t even know why I asked. I respect Yamaguchi’s privacy, he doesn’t need to tell me every little thing he’s doing, down to what he’s listening to.

“Oh- It’s nothing, really.” He's blushing. How did he look so pained while listening to it, but now he’s flustered? What exactly are you listening to, Tadashi?

“Okay,” I don’t want to pry. “Here. Fries.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

We sit there in silence. Yamaguchi is still wearing his earphones so I don’t want to bother him. But I can tell he’s looking at me. His face is stuffed between his knees and he is staring at me. I sigh. I sigh because I feel that my heart is beating so fast everyone could hear it.

“Can I show you something?” Yamaguchi says abruptly.

I look at him surprised. “Sure, what is it?”

I shift my body to face him. He does the same, but he’s not looking at me. He’s looking at his phone.

And he gives me one of his earbuds. He puts his bud into his ear, and I follow the gesture.

“I… umm… I wrote something.” He says.

“You wrote something?”

“Yeah.”

“Like- like a song?”

“Something like that.” He’s nervous.

“Can I hear it?”

He clears his throat. He then presses play hesitantly.

I sit and I listen.

The song plays. I listen. I listen to the lyrics and I stare at Yamaguchi, watching how his face shifts as certain lyrics are sung. I watch him for the whole four minutes. I don't take my eyes off of him, I can’t take my eyes off of him. The lyrics, the sound, knowing that he wrote this himself, everything makes me fall for him even more. And when I fall harder than before, can I reject the means of the universe? How could I ever look into the universe’s eyes and ignore its glare? And when I fall for the universe while it's right in  
front of me, what else can I do but wish it were with me forever? And when I fall for the universe, will it catch me?

God, I fucking hope it will.

“I- sorry, I just felt like I should show you this. I needed to show you this-”

“I like you.”

He looks up at me. His eyes are wide open.

No turning back now.

“What?” He says.

“Sorry, after hearing your song… I can’t help myself.”

He stares at me. I stare back.

I continue talking. “I told myself that I should leave this feeling alone, but I can’t. I thought it would be selfish to tell you, but it feels selfish not telling you too. I don’t know if I’m making any sense right now…

“But what I do know for sure is that I definitely have feelings for you. And I cannot stress this enough, Tadashi, I do not expect you to like me back or try to return the favour. I know I’ll eventually get over it on my own, so you don’t have to do anything, okay? I just felt like I had to tell you. I’m scared that if I keep it to myself, my feelings might grow stronger. Seriously though, you don’t have to respond or anything, I just thought you should know. I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship.”

He just keeps on staring. He looks like I’ve just said something insane. Which in all fairness, is true. But, God, can he at least say something?

“Are you fucking with me right now?” He says.

I feel hurt. Hearing him say that. I wanted him to say something, anything. Anything but that. I knew I shouldn’t have said anything, but me and my big mouth can’t keep things from burning alone.

“... No, I’m not fucking with you, Yamaguchi, why would I? That would be fucking twisted.”

“Kei, I wrote that song about you.”

I look at him. “What?”

“Yeah.”

“But- but it’s clearly a love song, Yamaguchi.”

“I know it’s a love song. I mean, I wrote it under the impression of love, so…”

“Like, romance type of love.”

He laughs. “I know.”

“So you…”

“Yes.”

“You…” I can’t seem to push words out. He laughs again. I would laugh too if I were him.

“Yes, Kei. I like you too.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh my God! Tsukki, how did your brain suddenly deteriorate after that whole confession?”

I smile. “You like me.”

He laughs. My heart seems to like his laugh even more than before. My heart seems to like everything about him even more. I didn’t even know that was possible.  
So I kiss him. I shift his face to face mine and I kiss him. And he kisses me back. He holds my hand and I squeeze it in return. And I kiss him even more.  
He laughs between the kiss and I break apart from it. His lips chase after mine.

I hold him by the shoulders and smile. “Why did you laugh?”

“Because we’re kissing.”

“I’m sorry, is the thought of kissing me entertaining you?”

He laughs again. “Yes.”

And so I laugh with him. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“That sounded so lame!” He says happily.

“Says the person who wrote a whole love song tailored around me.”

“Yeah, but still! It sounded funny.”

“I know! But how else am I supposed to ask?” I say.

He rests his head on my shoulder. We’re still holding hands. I think of all the times I wished for this, all the times I fell for him so hard I thought it would hurt. But he caught me.

He caught me.

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> TOLD U IT WAS SHORT N LAME BUT YES THANK U FOR READING HOPE U LIKED IT!!! kisses


End file.
